My Little Book of One Shots
by NaginiTheHorcrux
Summary: Just some one-shots I've written for various The Golden Snitch forum Events.
1. Chapter 1

**Black Eyed Susan: 1. Vanilla cake (Character: James Potter I) 2. Pineapple and orange liqueur filling (Setting: Diagon Alley) 3. Orange zest buttercream frosting (Dialogue: "What's the matter? Don't you trust me?") 4. Stemless cherry for garnish (Object: pebble)**

 **I do not own the Harry Potter franchise**

* * *

James Potter the First was four years old, walking down the bustling street of Diagon Alley. He had snuck away from his parents, who were looking through a book shop. **Bo-ring**. He was now amusing himself, kicking a pebble amongst the crowd. He kept walking, dodging people in the bustling crowd. He kicked the smooth grey pebble again, but this time, it flicked up and hit at person in the head. This person angrily turned around, glaring, his dull, empty black eyes staring round for the pebble kicker. His eyes fell on James, who was trembling, in one of his rare moments of fear. The man started to walk towards him angrily, before reconsidering and becoming calmer, before stepping forwards to James.

"Do you want a lolly? I have some." He offered James. James shook his head and sprinted away, leaving his fear behind him. He sprinted all the way back up to where his parents were purchasing their books.

"See Euphemia, I told you not to worry." Fleamont Potter, James's father said. Euphemia pursed her lips, but said nothing. They walked out of the shop and down to Fortescue's, where they each got an ice cream.

"Now, James. I want you to stay in the playground. Repeat after me. I will stay in the playground."

"I will stay in the playground". James obediently

"Good boy. Now Daddy and I will be back in an hour, alright? Be good." His mother hugged him and placed a big, smoochy kiss on his cheek. James pulled a face over her shoulder, making Fleamont laugh. Euphemia glared at him, turned round to James hugged him and walked off.

James watched them walk away. Once he was certain they were gone, he turned around and started playing, just so when they came back in a couple of minutes, they would see him swinging on the monkey bars.

As soon as James observed them walk past for a second time, he ran and tried to jump the fence, however, he didn't quite make it, and he fell back to the ground. A girl with dark black hair around his age helped him up.

"I noticed you were trying to get out. Do you want me to show you the easiest way to get out?"

James looked at her unable to make his mind up.

"What's the matter? Don't you trust me?" That made James's mind up. He was **not** a coward.

"Of course I trust you! Now, can you show me the way out".

"Stop being so rude. If you want, I can show you the muggle world." James's eyes lit up. The girl blew a piece of hair out of her face then strode of, so quickly that James had to run to catch up to her. She ducked behind a bush, holding the branches out of the way for James. When James was through, the girl lifted up the wire and crawled through expertly, not damaging her long black dress at all. James, however, was not so fortunate. He tore a hole in his pants.

The girl and James walked along quickly, darting through the crowd, hiding whenever they saw an official or James's parents. Once, a large woman ruffled the girl's hair and continued walking. The girl blushed and kept on walking.

"So, what's your name?" The girl asked.

"James Potter." James puffed his chest out proudly. Bellatrix looked at him with a mixture of disgust and horror.

"And you?"

"Bellatrix. Bellatrix Black." Bellatrix quickly glanced around and ducked down an alley, dragging James behind her.

It was dark, dank and gloomy. A figure covered head to toe with black stepped out behind them. Many others followed them, keeping to the shadows, stepping silently.

"Bellatrix, are you sure this is the right way." He stopped walking and turned to face Bellatrix.

The group of followers formed a circle around James. He recognised the woman who patted Bellatrix, and the 'pebble man', as he had so affectionately named him.

"Bella dear, come here." The woman held out her arms to Bellatrix, who walked calmly into her arms. The 'Pebble Man' started circling James.

"Little James Potter. You should be cowering in your ripped pants. Trembling all through your bones. FOR I AM". The lady cut him off.

"Fenrir, drop the dramatics. Seize him!" They all started moving in closer, when two people came running down the alley way.

Upon recognising them, they apparated away, the large woman taking Bellatrix. James ran towards his parents arms.

"You're all safe now, you're all safe". Euphemia muttered, rocking James. "You're all safe now."

* * *

 **Tawaret, Uagadou**

 **Written for the Golden Snitch, The Great School Bake Off!**

 **Points Earned - 5**


	2. Chapter 2

**Written for The Golden Snitch Halloween Challenge.**

 **Tawaret, Uagadou. 10 points. 533 words.**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER FRANCHISE**

* * *

Remus Lupin sighed. All the noise was giving him a throbbing head-ache. The other Marauders had dragged him along to a concert full of different performances. The Weird Sisters had just finished performing, and now it was time for the 'Grande Finale'. Remus sighed again, more loudly this time. 'Just one more performance Moony. Just one more. Then you can go home," he thought to himself.

"MAY I PRESENT TO YOU, THE BEST OF ALL PERFORMERS, OUR GRAND FINALE!" The announcer yelled, using his _Sonorous_. The stage lights dulled, and a man walked into the middle of the stage, a spotlight focusing on him. He started to sing in a deep, husky voice.

"I am a werewolf. Shunned by most of society, left behind." He continued singing, and Remus soon became bored. He was so bored, he was trying to figure out how the girl in front of him managed to plait her hair into a lion. He soon became bored, figuring it was some spell. His boredom not fixed, he started to count all of the pink haired people he could see.

"Hey Moony. This Guy's a WEREWOLF, Did YOU know?!" James screamed at Remus, who had, being the smart one, already figured this out.

"I KNOW JAMES, OK". He yelled back, but James didn't hear him

"Cause I'm a werewolf". The singer finished, and released his face from the concealing hood. Remus, who was now paying attention gasped. It revealed the not-so-handsome face of Fenrir Greyback.

"I have an announcement to make to the audience." Fenrir said. The entire crowd fell silent.

"Could Mr. Remus Lupin please come up here" Remus sighed.

"REMUS. REMUS. REMUS. REMUS!" The crowd yelled. James and Sirius dragged him out of his chair and threw him into the central passageway, where he had no choice but to walk down to the stage. For him, the walk was too fast. But, for the crowd and Fenrir, it couldn't've been slower.

Remus walked onto the stage where two people grabbed him and led (or rather dragged) him backstage, where he was dumped in a chair. Fenrir finished bowing, then waltzed off the stage.

He shooed Remus's "guards" away, then pulled up a chair and sat down opposite Remus. The air was filled with awkward silence.

"So . . . I'm sorry. For biting you all these years ago." Fenrir stopped looking at the ground and looked up at Remus, hope in his eyes. Remus's eyes where blank and dull, seeing, but not looking.

"I loved her, you know. Your mother". Again, he looked up. Remus's eyes were sad and full of pity.

"I bit you, to try and break your parents apart. Your mother loved werewolves. Fascinated by them. I hoped that when I but you, well . . . your father would find you a freak, blame it on her and leave."

Remus looked up to face him properly now, angry.

"It didn't work. The Dark Lord poisoned me with amormentia."

"This still doesn't account for your actions."

"She was one too. She turned me. I still owe her. She saved my life."

With that, he walked off, leaving Remus to sit all alone, in the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Points - 30**

 **School/House - Uagadou, Tawaret**

 **Words -157**

 **Prompts - Sky-Blue, Fire**

 **Event - TGS One Year anniversary**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER FRANCHISE**

* * *

"BELLA!" yelled my Mother, Druella Black.

"Coming Mother", I replied, racing down the stairs. Mother was sitting on a sky-blue rug next the crackling fire. Another ball of fire was bouncing in her hand.

"It's time for your lesson," She reminded me. I inwardly groaned. The lessons where boring and I was not learning anything. I plopped down on the ridiculously blue rug next to Mother.

"Hold out your hand". I did so, rolling my eyes behind her back.

"Think of a large, roasting fire". She instructed. I did so, rather grudgingly.

"Try."

"I am trying".

"Well then, TRY HARDER". Her screeching was so loud I covered my ears.

"Ouch!" I yelled. I pulled my left hand away from my ear and looked at it. There, on my index finger, was a flickering purple flame. Mother pulled me into a hug, squashing my ribs together.

"Well done Bella, well done. Now let's go look at this ear".


	4. I Don't Wanna go to Uagadou

**Written for The Golden Snitch One Year Anniversary Event**

 **Prompts -** Africa, Ilvermorny, Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy

 **Points -** 40

 **School/House -** Uagadou, Tawaret

 **I DO NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER FRANCHISE**

* * *

 **I don't wanna go to Uagadou**

"But Muuuuuuum, I don't wanna go ta frickin' Africa. I wanna go to Hogwarts", whined Draco. He had been very vocal about his wish not to go to Uagadou. Narcissa believed that he should go to Uagadou, where she went.

"I have told you many times. You will not go to Hogwarts. Or Durmstrang. Or Ilvermorny. You are going to Uagadou and that's final".

Draco stomped off up the stairs. He laid down on his bed, trying forcing himself to stay awake. Eventually, tiredness took over and he fell into a deep slumber.

Draco woke up the next morning, only to rub his eyes and find a small stone slotted in his palm. He panicked, and hid it under his pillow, the first place he could think of, in the hopes his mother wouldn't find it. No such luck.

"Draco! The house elves found your token underneath your pillow". Narcissa walked into the room and gave Draco a bone-crushing hug. "My boy's growing up! Now, go pack your bags, we'll be going tomorrow". She rushed out of the room to tell Lucius the good news, while Draco went upstairs to go think about his crushed dreams of Hogwarts.


	5. We Found A Constellation!

**Written for the 1st year anniversary of the Golden Snitch**

 **Prompts -** Astronomy, Theodore Nott, Air

 **Points -** 35

 **Tawaret, Uagadou**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER FRANCHISE OR THE WONDERFUL WIZARD OF OZ**

* * *

"This is so boring". Theodore Nott was up in the Astronomy tower, with Blaise Zabini, completing a detention.

"Look at that Dinosaur constellation! It's huge!" Theo exclaimed.

"I've never seen it on any charts before. Should we tell Professor Sinestra?"

"Tell me what, exactly?" She said, scaring the two boys.

"Look up there. Do you see the dinosaur constellation?"

"Yes, yes, I do!" She exclaimed, excited.

"You boys are geniuses. Take some photos and come with me."

Theodore did, taking a deep gulp of air before following her".

"We're off to see the Wizard, the wonderful wizard of Hogwarts", Professor Sinestra sang.

Blaise and Theo looked at each other weirdly, wondering what had come over their professor. They reached the statue, Professor Sinestra tapped it and they went up to Professor Dumbledore's study.

"Professor Dumbledore, these two boys found a new constellation!"

She showed Professor Dumbledore the images, while the boys slowly crept backwards out of the room.

"Sit down my dear, sit down".

Professor Dumbledore and Sinestra had a very long conversation that night, about what to do with these images. It wasn't long before four, when Professor Sinestra fell asleep, her deep breath processing the air.


	6. Rons Scavenger Hunt

**Scavenger Hunt, Gold, Buddy, Clue, Water, Fabrege Egg**

 **House -** Tawaret, Uagadou

 **Points -** 50

 **I DO NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER FRANCHISE**

* * *

"Now, we will be having a scavenger hunt to celebrate Ron's birthday," Mrs Weasley said to all of her kids. Ginny, who was four, started bouncing up and down.

"Calm down Ginny. Now, you will team up with a buddy, and Fred, George, you can not go together".

"First, you need to find a bar of 'gold'. There, you will find your next clue. Off you go!" All of the Weasley children paired up, except for Percy, who didn't want to play.

Outside, Ginny and Ron were squabbling.

"I want the Faberge Egg"

"No, I want it!"

'POP!' Ginny slapped Ron, however, her accidental magic made Ron, rather, well, red.

"OWWWWW!" Cried Ron, clutching his burnt cheek. "You burnt me". They started fighting again. Bill jumped down from his tree, landing in a bucket of water. He quickly climbed out, ignoring his wet posterior.

"Break it up, Mum's calling us", Bill said to them, gently grabbing the Faberge Egg from them.

"Cake!" They both cried and ran inside. Bill smiled to himself. They were more similar than they thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**Blaise/Hannah for the forbidden relationship challenge on Harry Potter fanfiction challenges**

 **Playing Card for The golden Snitch halloween event**

 **810 words**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER FRANCHISE**

* * *

Blaise and Hannah were sitting high up in a tree overlooking the Black Lake by themselves, playing a game of exploding snap, hidden away from everyone else that could criticize them for being together; they would never be accepted as a Hufflepuff and a Slytherin.

"Hah! I win! 7 to none!" Blaise yelled out. His girlfriend Hannah Abbot smiled at his childishness, her usually mild Hufflepuff manor gone.

"Yeah. But I'll beat you this time." They kept on playing, carefully keeping track of the time.

"Just one last game Hannah."

"But Blaise, we'll miss the train"

"We have enough time for another game." He put on his best puppy dog eyes and Hannah couldn't resist.

"Fine". She started dealing out the cards.

"How did you do that? It's impossible! Seven's my lucky number!" Blaise was confused.

"Yeah, but seven is also mine, and X is before Y, so I win. It's now 1-7!"

"Again, Hannah. Whoever wins this time will get ten points". This time Blaise dealt the cards.

"NOOOOO! Blaise shrieked dramatically. He'd lost, Hannah won.

Hannah looked down at her watch, out of instinct.

"Shit. We missed the train!"

"We did?" Hannah showed him the time.  
"We did!" Hannah rolled her eyes. Sometimes he could be so slow.

"And our stuff is still on it!" Blaise said. Hannah started panicking. She had almost everything she owned on that train. She needed to get it back!

"Come on Blaise!" She yelled.

Already, Hannah was two, three hundred metres away from the tree. Blaise smiled as he packed up the cards. Cursing, he used his wand to pack them up. He grabbed the packet and started running in the direction that Hannah had been running in. She was far away, at the Quidditch Pitch, grabbing onto the broom storage cupboard. She yanked open the door and reached forwards to grab one of the few brooms left, for the rest had been taken away by different people. She grabbed one, not caring or noticing the model. She turned around, and seeing Blaise was still far away, she grabbed one for him as well. She hopped on the broom nervously, for she was not a good flier (she had failed first year flying), and flew off reasonably slowly, still holding onto the other broom. She flew over towards she thought Blaise was, but he wasn't there. She flew around panicked. Where was he? Had he been pulled under by the giant squid?

She flew around getting more and more anxious, until she felt a light tap on the back of her broom. She promptly flipped backwards, landing on the tapee's broom.

Both brooms Hannah was carrying fell to the ground. Hannah shrieked, making them both fly into a tree. Well, almost.

"Calm down Hannah. It's just me," Blaise said. Hannah, not trusting him, turned around to face him. Seeing that it truly was him, she hugged him, before melting down.

"I couldn't see you, I just . . . got really worried that you were injured or something, and when you tapped the broom, I just thought . . . you were a kidnapper".

"Anything else you were worried about?" Blaise said soothingly. They were now flying over the Black Lake.

"That, well, this'll sound stupid but . . . I thought the giant squid had pulled you under.

"That's ridiculous, the Giant Squid wouldn't hurt a fly."

With that, the giant squid pulled them under.

Blaise drew out his wand and muttered an incantation, Hannah copying his movements. They now had a bubble head charm protecting them from the water. The giant squid dropped them next to an underwater palace.

"Hannah, we need to go now. This is the mermen's lair." He grabbed her arm and tried to pull her away, but she was entranced by the perfect domes and the stained glass. She began a slow, trance like walk towards the entrance. Blaise pulled harder. She continued walking. Blaise yanked her again, harder than the last and this time, she came. He started swimming upwards, but, before he could go far she swam down, faster than anyone who was human could possibly manage. Blaise blinked a few times, not quite trusting his eyes. Hannah had grown flippers and she was grasping at the bubble charm around her head, like it was choking her. She managed to pop it, and she swam onwards, back towards the palace. Blaise struggled and almost got away. She pulled him close to her and bit him, making him calm. She swam down, down to the palace. She swam into the arms of the mermen and handed him to two guards. He heard one mutter "obsession. Been hit by the charm. Keep her". The pulled him away. No-one ever saw Blaise or Hannah on land again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Written for the Golden Snitch one year anniverasery event, purple balloon**

 **658 words, KingsleyLockhart**

* * *

Kingsley Shaklebolt and Gilderoy Lockhart were swinging on swings in the back yard of their old wooden share-house. The Gryffindor and Ravenclaw had met in their first year, and were firm friends in no time at all. They were both studying in Asia for a Gringotts Career possibility. They were both mainly finished with their courses, with only eight months left to go they were happy and nearly free to return home. You see, you trained almost every day and studied on every other day that you weren't training. So far, they only had had three free days in total. Today was one of them. They had been dating for three years now, and although they had only been on one date, they already knew that they wanted to spend the rest of the life with the other.

"How are you going with your Finnish Assignment? Mine is almost completed", Lockhart said to Kingsley.

"Don't remind me. I still have to find out their president history, and their wizarding code of practice".

"Just go to the nearest muggle town, and use their library."

"What is the nearest town?"

"Oulu. There some libraries there, so you're bound to find what you are looking for".

"Thanks".

They swung in silence for a little way, until Joseph Halip ran out from the shack.

Gilderoy and Lockhart looked at him weirdly, until he finally arrived.

"Big. Problem. France". He panted out before accio-ing his broom. He took off into the air. Kingsley nervously patted his jacket pocket. Gilderoy looked at him weirdly, before accio-ing his broom. Kingsley did the same, and they flew up into the air. Following the direction that Joseph had taken.

They flew for a few minutes in silence, the wind whistling in their ears.

"Hang on, we're going north. We need to go west to go to France." Lockhart said.

"Point me". Kingsley said and turned 90 degrees away from where the point was.

Again, they flew in silence.

"What do you think the emergency is? I think that there has been another robbery. I mean, there have been quite a few this year haven't there?" Gilderoy said.

"Yeah, I suppose. Maybe it's a major breach in the statue of secrecy, and they want us to bribe the wizards and witches watching, as the French have managed to obliviate-proof themselves".

"They have? When can I get that?"

"Gilderoy, you're fed poison at three and a half days old. Any time before or after that, you take it and . . . BOOM, you're dead".

"Musta been a lot of dead children to figure that out."

"No. The witch who created it created it to work on three and a half day olds only."

"Why?"

"She wanted to make her son smart. So, she made a knowledge potion. It made her child obliviate proof, and, also rather more intelligent".

A few more hours of light discussion, they arrived at the Eiffel Tower on the highest platform, their France meeting point.

Their commander Lucinda Rosier was there.

"Alright, you two are to stay here and watch over the tower. Since you are the last two to arrive, you get the worst job. I don't understand why you didn't apparate. The briefings are there". Rosier commanded. Gilderoy turned around and started reading through the brief.

"Gilderoy". Lockhart turned around. Kingsley was on one knee, a box open, a diamond ring inside.

"I don't know how to do this, but, oh well, stuff it. Gilderoy Lockhart, will you marry me?"

"Yes, off course!" He said.

"Finally!" Everyone stepped out from behind the walls.

"Congratulations! There was never really an emergency, Kingsley planned all of this".

"You did this for me?"

"Of course I did." They then shared a very passionate kiss, ignore the screams and whooping from behind them. Kingsley slipped the ring onto Lockharts finger.

"For you, my dear, everything".


End file.
